


Through Sickness and in Health

by Emma_HT



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, JiHan, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:24:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7142441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_HT/pseuds/Emma_HT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mrs. Hong I hope you understand the conditions of which your husband was in during the night of June 17nth. Five of our bases has been breached, and three-hundred of our men killed. Your husband was a Sergeant in charge and apart of a specially trained group we used only for emergency reinforcements. 24 of best soldiers were chosen from thousands to create this team.  When our sixth and most prominent base was breached we sent in all the back up we had, including your husband's squadron."</p><p>"I'm sorry Mr. Choi, but what are you trying to tell me."</p><p>"It's not easy breaking this to you, but we found  out to late that breach was a trap, and every single man there that night was either killed, or taken as prisoner....including your husband, that's why he hasn't been returning your letters."</p><p>"A-are you saying...he's....dead?"</p><p>"Most likely. Our air patrol have not reported any signs of life. I'm so sorry Junghan. Joshua was a great friend of mine. We trained together for five years. It's hard news for me to take in, I can't imagine what it's like for you."</p><p> </p><p>  <span class="small">Lv.2</span></p>
            </blockquote>





	Through Sickness and in Health

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This a Seventeen-Jihan- army au, where Joshua and Junghan are childhood friends to fall in love and joshua has to leave to join the army. After training for many years he comes back, marries Junghan then is sent of to war again......and things get angsty >:)
> 
> This storry will contain female, pregnant Junghan as well.
> 
> (The prolouge is Junghan's diary)
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy.

\---

 _I remember...as if it was the passing day. You were crying, or at least trying not too. But I saw your tears, faintly, but they were there, although I wasn't doing much of a better job myself. I was crying a river_.

 

 

 _After everything we had done together, side by side...you were there. Attached from birth, when our mothers laid us side by side, glued to me during our proses of learning how to walk, and talk, to when you expressed your undying love for me at the age of two. You were there for me in the fifth grade, when those bullies took my shoe, and you fought them off with that ridiculous stick of yours, to our first dance at formal. When you kissed me under the stars on my fourteenth birthday party, to when you beat up my "boyfriend" for trying to make a move on me. I was mad, god I was furious. It was so unlike you to do something like that. But you took my hand and held it tightly within your bloody ones, and told me everything you'd only dreamed of telling me. You told me you were in love with me, and that you had been since we were twelve. You told me how many times you stared at my lips during a conversation, or how you thought I was immensely beautiful every single second of the day. Even at Shujin's 13th birthday, when I fell in the mud and ruined my dress, you said I was still mesmerizingly beautiful_.

 

 

 _But it all....changed....the night of my, well, our fifteenth birthday. It was a party our moms planned together. So many kids came....but you didn't....I waited hours for you...everyone did. It would have all been simpler if someone went and got you, though, you did live next door_.

 

 _But we didn't have to because soon enough you came. But you weren't smiling, no...you looked like you had been crying. I remember, you took my hand and pulled me outside, away from the party and to the big tree in the front lawn. You pulled from your pocket a letter, a letter of service from the government. You explained how your father had signed you up for the army, behind your back....you explained how your service days started that upcoming morning; your plane left at 5:00AM_.

 

 _I remember crying, no screaming...scream and crying. I remember hitting you, slapping you and shoving you. I remember loosing air....I remember feeling like someone was ripping a knife through my heart.....I remember dying...inside and out_.

 

 _I was scared Joshua. I was scared of losing you, and I was mad, at you and your father. I felt betrayed....so I screamed, and screamed, and cried....and you were so brave. You embraced me, closely, tightly, and whispered that everything was gonna be okay. But those tears you were struggling to keep in fell. They feel and blended with mine_.

 

 _We cried together, in fear of the future...in fear of your life. I held you so tightly I thought my hands would fall off_.

 

 _You repeated how much you loved me, and it helped. But we both knew years would go by without seeing each other, and we couldn't bare the thought_.

 

 _So we ditched the party, and headed back to your place. You laid me down on your bed and declared your love for me again, but in a different way. A way that spoke louder than words_.

 

_You made love to me. Passionate love. It was new to us, we were clueless of how to do it 'properly' because we'd never done it before, but...it didn't matter. It was perfect to me, and you were gentle, extremely gentle....and loving..._

 

 

 _Our parents knew, your dad was the one who woke you up after all. He looked passed the fact that we were naked under the sheets, pressed up firmly beside each other because he knew. He knew of the pain he put upon us, and till this day, I'm not sure I can forgive him. He told you not to wake me up, he thought it would slow the process of your getting ready. So you left without a proper goodbye...and I awoke to cold, empty bed_.

 

 

 _Five years I waited. You never really returned my letters, but I don't blame you, army training was hard. When I heard of your first battle, I remember crying, thinking that I had lost you. That was when we were 18. But..... I heard that you were one of the few who made it, and I cried again_.

 

 

 _I'm such a mush,aren't I_.

 

 _I wasn't expecting to see you for a while, but you came back three weeks after we turned 20. I was walking with Woozi through the mall, looking for Hoshi,Mingyu, and the others. When we found all of them, there you were....in the back...hidden from sight. But I saw you. You were wearing black skinnies, a white shirt, and a sky blue hoodie. Your hair was dyed orange, and cut short at the sides, but long on top_. 

 

 _I thought I was looking at a ghost. I thought you were unreal. You seemed unreal_. 

 

 

_What had happened to the fifteen year old boy I partted from?_

 

 

 _You turned into a man, physically and mentally_.

 

 

 _My feet wouldn't move, as much as I wanted them to. I collapsed in a waterfall of tears, but I never hit the ground. You caught me with your strong arms and led me safely to your chest_.

 

 _I remember clinging onto you like the I did the night I lost you. I remember crying like I did the night I lost you_.

 

 _Five years. I waited five years. Some part of me thought you'd never come back but you did_.

 

 _...and while standing in that mall, embracing me tighter than you'd ever had....I felt at home_.

 

 _It felt like hours of standing there in your arms.....I wish it had been hours. You had changed so much outwardly, but you were still the same Joshua Hong inwardly_.

 

_I bet I looked like a mess with all those unstoppable years running down my face.........How much I missed you. Words could not explaine. My heart felt alive again.... And when you kissed me, after years of not being able to, I felt alive again. We didn't want to let go, so we didn't. Our friends laughed, and cried with us, embracing us within their arms........I think Mingyu got snot on my jacket _.__ /p >

_It was a year later, after returning from a three month training session that you proposed to me, in the same spot where we shared our first kiss. You set up candles on the grass in the shape of a heart, and through a long, tiring scavenger hunt, led me strait to you. kind of cheesy, but it was beautiful. The glow of the candles on your skin made you look like an angle_.

 _I remember thinking you were going to hand me a box of chocolates as a gift, but you kneeled, and everything clicked. Like the mush I am I started crying again. You took my hand, and with a very shaky voice told me that if it were Gods will to take you away in battle, you wanted to make sure I was your Mrs. Hong first. It was cheesy, very cheesy, but I giggled....and like a five year old little girl on Christmas morning, I said yes....over and over again, so much my words started to get jumbled_. 

__You wrapped your arms around my waist and brought me in closer, and we took our first kiss as fiances. I was the happiest woman alive that night_._

_............................Until they took you away again. It was only for six months, but I was still scared. You promised you'd be back in no time, that time would zoom by us. You told me to plan the wedding, so everything would be perfect and ready to go when you got back_

_Well my beloved, everything is set and ready. You've been gone 6 months, 10 days, 15 hours, and 3 seconds. I'm here, waiting for you. And I look forward to seeing you in 2 days 19 hours, and 35 seconds_.


End file.
